


So This Is The Shit Mickey Milkovich Is Into

by SuperShameless



Category: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShameless/pseuds/SuperShameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My re imagining of Season 3 Episode 6. </p><p>Ian Gallagher gives Mickey what he wants and Terry Milkovich never shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is The Shit Mickey Milkovich Is Into

“Alright I gotta get to work.” I said.

“Alright, just in a minute okay.” Mickey responded.

Mickey walked over to me with a long string of beads and said “Wanna do the honors?” as he handed them to me.

I looked at them with confusion and asked “Is that a rosary for giants?”

“No” Mickey said scoffing and looking embarrassed but still grinning a bit.

“No?” I asked putting them up to his neck as if I could hang them like a necklace.

“Nah, no man.” Mickey said still not looking me in the eye “They’re, they’re Ben Wa Beads.” Mickey finally looked up and spoke a little less shyly. “You shove em in my ass then pull em out real slow.” 

At that moment I was pretty sure my eyes went wide in shock as I thought ‘so this is the shit Mickey Milkovich is into...holy fuck.’ 

My brain almost shut down for a minute but it came back soon enough for me to look him in the eyes and say “Uh huh...and what’s in it for me if I do?”

Mickey fuckin nearly blushed and then seemed to think for a second before he said “I’ll blow you later...just... c’mon firecrotch.”

That was all the commitment I needed. Mickey Milkovich wasn’t always in the mood for oral sex but when he was he sucked dick like his life depended on it. I was hard as fuck with the memory of the last time, seeing my cum leaking down to his chin, his tongue chasing after it.

“Alright, get on the couch Mick.”

Mickey’s face lit into his huge grin like he couldn’t believe I was actually gonna give him what he wanted and I couldn’t resist the urge to shove my tongue in his mouth before he went down on all fours. 

It was then that I looked again to the beads in my hand and thought ‘Jesus Christ he’s a fucking freak these things are frikin huge why would anyone want these shoved up..’

“Christ Gallagher get on with it!” Mickey said cutting off my thoughts.

I snapped out of it with those words and moved closer to Mickey “How many of these do you want inside you Mick? All 15 looks like it might be a stretch no pun intended.”

“Just give me 3.”

“That all you’ve ever had before?” I asked as I shoved a few lubed fingers in his ass to stretch him out a little. 

“Yeah.” he choked out sounding out of breath.

I pulled my fingers out of him and pushed the first bead against the puffy rim of his asshole. I watched in wonder as it slid inside him and disappeared. I grabbed the next bead and pushed again watching it disappear too. 

Fuck this was hot! Especially with Mickey moaning quietly as he shifted trying to get more comfortable with the beads inside. I imagine this gave me the same high I would feel like if Mickey would ever let me fuck him slow enough so that I could watch my dick disappear and reappear from his hole. 

I shoved the third bead against his hole and pushed; it was a little more resistant than the previous two but still slid in nicely. 

“Fuck Gallagher.” Mickey swore under his breath. 

Fuck I loved it when Mick would talk during sex. His voice had that sexy lilt to it that drove me fuckin crazy..the fact that he hardly ever did it just made me love it that much more. 

I looked at the chain of beads again and thought to myself ‘What if I just gave him one more, I bet he’d fuckin love it..might even moan my name again.’

I picked up another bead and pushed it up against his hole.

He jerked away and said “What the fuck Gallagher I said 3!”

“C’mon Mick I bet you could take just one more...”

“Christ...fine, just do it.” 

I grinned wolfishly and pressed another bead into him, he panted a little when it was inside. ‘Just one more’ I thought again.

I leaned over him a little more my knees hitting the couch and said “One more,” a little breathlessly near his ear.  
He didn’t have time to say anything before I pushed another bead inside. He let out a small gasp of what I thought was surprise and pleasure.

“Jesus Christ those things must be up in your intestine by now.” I murmured near his ear.

“Fuck you Gallagher.” Mickey said but without any real venom.

“One more?” I asked praying he would answer in the affirmative but not wanting to hurt him...he did actually seem pretty full at this point.

“Fuck...okay but that’s it Gallagher! Christ what happened to you? 3 minutes ago you looked like you were frikin scared of the things and now you can’t stop?!”

I pushed one more ball against him, this one required a little more pressure to push all the way in but it did eventually go.

“Fuuuucckk.” Mickey moaned into the couch.

I gave him a little smack on the ass just so I could see him tense up and clench around the string of beads that were inside him. I felt my dick twitch as he did and I watched him move his right hand to stroke his own hard cock to relieve himself a little. 

“Don’t touch yourself Mick; I wanna see you get off just with these beads.”

Mickey gave a disappointed grunt but pulled his hand off of his dick. 

It was then that I started to tug on the string of beads ever so slowly, pulling out the one I had forced in less than a minute ago. Mickey let out a loud moan as I left it half way inside for a while until his muscles helped push it out of their own accord. 

“More Ian!” Mickey demanded.

I was shocked that he called me by my real name but didn’t waste any time in following orders.

“Alright bossy bottom.” I said as I slowly tugged another bead from him watching in rapt fascination as his hole expanded to let the bead pass and then contracted again. 

I pulled again and Mickey let out a low but quiet moan as I took hold of his good asscheek to watch another bead come out of him. 

The next bead I pulled out quickly so I could catch him by surprise and it did not fail to please as I saw some precome leak from his dick onto the blanket laid over the couch. 

“Tell me Mickey, has it ever been this good when you’ve done this alone?”

“No never this good.”

“Tell me how you do it Mick, do you spread yourself naked across your bed and watch yourself in the mirror? Bet you’ve never been able to do it with anyone else in the house...too much risk. How the fuck did you even sneak these things into the house without getting caught?”

“Fuck...I snuck them in with an Encyclopedia I stole from the library..cut out the pages so it fits inside..the one place I will never have to worry about Iggy or Tony finding them.” 

I huffed out a laugh at that and started to pull at the next bead before Mickey continued.

“I like to do it on my bed; sometimes like we are now, sometimes on my back with my legs in the air...I’ve never done it with anyone in the house before I don’t have a death wish Gallagher.”

“And the mirror?” I asked quietly as I bit gently into the skin on his neck.

“No mirror.” Mickey said.

“Next time.” I promised as I finally pulled the bead from him and he let out a groan as precome again splattered out of his dick, this time onto his stomach. 

“Last one Mick.” I said “Better come now cause I won’t be letting you jerk off.”

“Like you could fuckin stop me Gallagher.” Mickey said in his teasing voice.

I laughed softly and roughly tugged that final bead out of Mickey and it turned out I didn’t need to threaten him because he moaned and came all over himself hanging his head down and collapsing onto the couch a second later. 

“That was fuckin hot Mick.” I said letting the beads fall to the floor and grinding my hard cock against his ass crack as he laid there. 

Mickey turned his head and smiled at me and said “Get over here and let me blow you Gallagher..you’ve fuckin earned it today.” 

My name is Ian Gallagher and I’m crazy in love with Mickey Milkovich..I don’t think I need to explain why.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how this episode ended and I didn't like that Ian didn't have the imagination to see how good using those beads on Mickey could be so I decided to play it out for them.


End file.
